User talk:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls/Archive 2
Truth Or Dare Game I dared to archive your old talk page in the game "Truth or Dare". MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) Category for available items Hi Jack, I'm afraid that adding a category for all avalable items may cause some issues and inconsistencies in articles- as many items are added at lease 3-4 times a month, so it will be almsot impossible to update it. I may run my bot to remove it to unavailable items, however, i don't think this category will stay for too long. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:41, September 11, 2012 (UTC) RE;Jackninja5's message Hi, OK, thanks for letting me no, I'll be having words with Callum (prior he wasn't blocked before I do), well, thanks anyway. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!]] 14:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Your Pic Okay. Leave a message on my page whne it's done. thanks. --I AM A VIRUS!!!! GO AWAY!!!!! (talk) 15:53, September 29, 2012 (UTC) UP10K First step for island conquer installing hacking device Oops sorry, i didn't want delete other photos only i make a mistake with the gallery sorry sorry --Sling King (talk) 13:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Sling KingSling King (talk) 13:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC)-- Re HI! I edited my userpage when I was not logged in! Music following It's possible by: *For '''EmbedMusic: hidelinks=1}} this page. *For MusicPlay: hidelinks=1}} this page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 08:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned Hello, I have unbanned you. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 14:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Join chat for a moment please. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 14:21, October 4, 2012 (UTC) hey jack Wanna Help Hi Jack Abirdmeister here wanna help on MY Club Penguin wiki if so here is the link http://clubpenguin3773.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki User:Abirdmeister ATTENTION This user: User:Guinydyl Has deleted everything on your page User:Abirdmeister your page Hi jack i see you have reversed the changes i was going to leave you a message then i found out it was changed. anyway im reopening My club penguin wiki User:Abirdmeister JWW (talk) 07:02, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I can't go on chat for probably 3 weeks Hi Jack it's ABirdmeister tell the others i will not go on chat for about 3 weeks cos i have a virus on my Computer which doesnt allow me to go on chat. I might comeback before the 3 weeks though Abirdmeister 07:30, October 9, 2012 (UTC) User:Abirdmeister Thanks Thankyou then :( Check my new profile On CP i just got an awesome new avatar it only looks good with its in-game sprite though :( Can You Help Cos i have reopened MY cp wiki i may need help It will be appreciated if you help!. User:Abirdmeister Abirdmeister 09:14, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Good friend Thanks for being a Good friend! P.S You know, 5:41-My time, October 11, 2012 New Avatar Hi Jack nice avatar of the Lindsay. User:Abirdmeister Abirdmeister 05:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) This is why i'm herbert Herbert is my avatar cos he will be meet-able in November (I have a ton of evidence showing that :P). User:Abirdmeister Abirdmeister 05:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh Really Oh really 10 bucks says that'll never EVER happen mwahahahahhahha User:Abirdmeister Abirdmeister 05:14, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Fear of potatoes? Not teasing you! Just wanna know why you are scared of potatoes, or maybe you put it for fun. Where is Gary? My tracker and penguin lodge's trackers' are both broken so do you know any other good trackers so I can find Gary. User:Abirdmeister Abird 07:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Friends I added you (Covey123) and my brother too (Kian126) You're invited on Oct. 31, 2012 to a "The Journey is near" party! any time of the day on server Ice Berg Hey Jack since I am going to be leaving wikia for good soon, could you do me a favor and erase everything from my profile(except the ban template) and my talk page? I asked Ryan to do it as a last request but he would not even do that! --Raptorman521 The one 09:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for doing that, You would not believe the crap Ryan has put me through today. --Raptorman521 The one 09:21, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Jack I am just so used to being on the TD wiki, I feel as if Ryan and the other admins turned their backs on us and threw us out like yesterdays garbage:( --Raptorman521 The one 09:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi No you know it is Apj Message to all admins Please re-block me to an infinite block because I am tired of the fights! :We cannot block users for retiring- you can just not edit her. It was great to meet you- you really helped here :) :Farewell, : ( ) 14:58, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It is just that I am getting cyber-bullied due to this bad incident that I want my name removed from this wiki immediately! Sdg, on the TTTE Wikia I got attacked by some users from here and lost the trust out of everyone (except Roger and Abird) so I am permanently quitting All Admins Read this Please do delete my user page, talk page and my user contributions because I don't want that username "Jackninja5" here anymore! Are you Jackninja5? Hey dude. Are you this awesome guy called Jackninja5? He quit like 2 weeks ago, and he is in ur name. everyone's friend, -Fate do u mind if peeps know? do u mind if people know that ur jack? -FATE TO THE WATE Herbert Tracker Party Your Invited! To, Server: Abominable Backup Servers: *Ice Berg *Adventure *Blizzard GÖFLŁŸ! It's 12:30 PM A Question Hey Jack. This may sound like a stupid question but, am I your friend? Herbert Tracking Party Im SOOOOO sorry Jack! But the tracking party has been delayed! GÖFŁŸ! POTM Hi Jack, I've added Hey.you to POTM, you cna vote now :) ( ) 12:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Unban me plz Sorry, i forgot. Plz Unban me. --'Time to GEAR UP!!' 13:24, December 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Unban me plz 2 years!! What if the world is going to end in December 21 2012 and I'm not there to say Goodbye?? RE:RE: Unban me plz I said IF Btw some mods and admins know how old I'm I POTM Hi Jack, I've added Chunky to the POTM vote. You can vote here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:51, December 4, 2012 (UTC) 124.169.109.234 Hi Jack, Thanks for letting me know about - i blocked this guy. P.S. just please remember to add a section to your message ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Y U ban me forever? Hi Jack, This is AngryBird here. Why did you ban me from chat? Please unban me and reply now. Sincerely, --You've been with Candy News Tonight, goodnight! (talk) 05:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC) You banned me from the chat for no reason.--Super Miron (talk) 17:09, December 11, 2012 (UTC) The third kick was for no reason.--Super Miron (talk) 17:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Rarity Hi jack, Ecen if items have a "Rare" template, please don't remove from the trivia section the line that says they are rare. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Abuser You abuser. You're supposed to kick before ban. I didn't do anything. I was telling my opinions, and I wasn't the only one cyber-bullying. So was the one who complained to you. I can't believe you now. Only you would ban me. I didn't even start it, he did. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 18:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S. What makes you even MORE an abuser is that this was in PRIVATE MESSAGES. YOU CAN'T BAN FOR THAT. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 18:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) P.P.S. What makes you MORE an abuser is that you can't ban longer for previous bans! How did you even get this right?! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 19:10, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:I Was Abused Actually, Private Fights in Private Messages ARE allowed. So you need to unban me, or at least CHANGE the time to shorter. You can't make it longer because I had previous bans!!! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 12:00, December 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Henrietta Why did you write that you have wooden railway Henrietta if I didn't even ask you if you had her? PS: I have TOMY/TrackMaster Henrietta. --You've been with Candy News Tonight, goodnight! (talk) 09:29, December 18, 2012 (UTC) GUYS! I AM AUTO-BLOCKED! SOMEONE HACKED ME About your Audition . . . Congratulations! You got the part. In the story, you'll be Reindeer Puffle #2. I'll contact you with the times when we're filming the story, so keep your eyes peeled. Also, go back to my blog post to collect your prizes. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 13:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi I hope your proud of yourself... farewell. We will meet again. Re: NO YOU SHOULD GROW UP YOURSELF. I MEAN YOUR LIKE OLDER THAN 13 AND STILL YOU PLAY CLUB PENGUIN?? Rsnail once said Club Penguin was designed for 5-8 year olds and your probably like 15 SO HAH. And besides now you probably think 'Uh no, your never to old to play Club Penguin. Well deal with the truth, you DO get too old for Club Penguin. End of story. Also you probably this message really offensive well if you find things like this offensive, you can't handle the internet. Edit Hey Jack. Marcus came on chat today with his flashwing account and luckily grand banned it forever. so, increase marcus's ban! Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 06:05, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays Merry Christmas Jack! Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 18:07, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. BAN Can you ban me please and blank my userpage plz so i herd u liek 04:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:182.185.163.119 Hi Jack, Thanks for letting me know. I remove the comment and contacted . Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jackninja5, can you ban Marcus again Hello There. Can you ban Marcus again. anyway, i'm better not doing myself... Thanks ~ Agent Dot You think i care?? you think i care that u banned me? YOU THINK I FREAKING care listen you ARE gonna regret this THAT dude IS sid ur gonna see JaCkNiNjA5dIpPeRgRaViTyFaLlS Your ENEMY ¬.¬ :How do you know that it is Sid? :P -- 07:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) You Think? YOU THINK IM KIDDING WHEN YOU FIND OUT THAT AB AND THAT DUDE IS SID YOUR GONNA REGRET THIS YOUR GONNA FREAKING REGRET THIS YOUR ENEMY YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE ¬.¬ I AM I AM GROWNED UP IM NOT SOME 12 YEAR OLD THAT WATCH'S THOMAS THE TRAIN EVERY MINUTE OF THERE LIFE NOW, AM I,OLD FRUIT,EH U BETA WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING You know who Look look i dont want to REALLY offend ya cuz if i do the next thing you'll do is crying next to your mother so ill be quite now .... ¬.¬ i told im not trying to offend ya but what i said is true 1st ab is underage 2nd that guy is sid thats it Your Friend ¬.¬